


Write to Me

by Mscreationimagination



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mscreationimagination/pseuds/Mscreationimagination
Summary: "He seemed bossy, but Lucy decided he was nice. "Lucy Whitman thought that being a witch would change her life for the better. Unfortunately, her first experiences as a witch turned out to be disastrous.Luckily, her new best friend, Percy Weasley, helps her see things through.





	Write to Me

**Hey, ya’ll! Welcome to my first fanfiction! In case you didn’t know, this is a Percy Weasley x OC fanfic. BTW, this is a slow-burning romance. If you’re more into one-shots, this probably isn’t for you. There will be sequels (hopefully).**

**Percy Weasley’s love life is seriously unexplored. Even in fanfic.  I always wondered what kind of lover he’d be and why women would take an interest in him since he’s Mr. Business all the time. So, my OC is going to explore that for me.**

**Also, Penelope Clearwater will turn up in my story too. I’m trying to stick to the original HP story as close as possible, so she will end up being Percy’s GF at some point during Hogwarts (but not for long. MWA HA HA HA HA).**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, settings, or anything even remotely related to Harry Potter. All the credit goes to JK Rowling. I only own my original character.**

The Essay

It was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. This essay was due at 10 AM tomorrow and Lucy had only written an introduction paragraph. The rest of the scroll was due in a matter of hours. Serves her right, though. She should not have put this off until the last minute.

You would have thought that discovering you were a witch would have made your life easier, right? Wrong, apparently. She longed for home and her old friends.

Lucy sat at a secluded table between two very high bookcases at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry library. She had only been at the school for less than a month, but it already felt like a lifetime. Receiving her letter was the best moment of her life and purchasing her school items on the Hogwarts was even more exciting.

Once she was actually on the Hogwarts express, things went downhill fast. First, she tried to sit in an empty compartment and she simply waited for potential friends to fill it up. Instead, a group of mean looking sixth-year boys dressed in Hogwarts robes (trimmed with green) threatened to tie her to the top of the train if she didn’t leave; Lucy disappeared instantly. She eventually found refuge in another compartment, but she still wasn’t all too successful in making friends. These students were third-years and their robes were trimmed with blue. Being at school for so long, their friendships were already established.

Things didn’t improve much after she arrived. Sure, she was sorted into Gryffindor (a well-celebrated house), but the first actual day of school turned into weeks of loneliness and torment. For one thing, she was always the last one to leave her dormitory for breakfast (she often woke up late and no one bothered to actually wake her up).  Also, after the First-Years Potions Incident of ’88, Lucy became notorious for being extremely clumsy and ill-fated. Therefore, any future partnerships (in any class) forced her professors to assign her to a partner since no one volunteered to be hers.

Last, but not least, Lucy’s national background made her a bit unpopular. No one actually minded that she was from America. Why, it was even a fascinating subject. No one from America had ever become a Hogwarts student in the entire history of the school and the school was, indeed, very old. No, it was her lack of understanding of British culture that made her unpopular. She choked on Yorkshire pudding and accidentally coughed up drops of tea on one of her fellow, first-year, Gryffindor students. Needless to say, she did not ask Lucy to be her friend.

“Excuse me?!”, said a boy’s voice. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts of her very recent memories and wheeled around in her chair. A tall boy with very red hair and horn-rimmed glasses stood before her. He had a bossy voice.  His arms were heavily laden with books and a rat was perched on his left shoulder.

“Madam Pince wanted me to inform you that the library is closed now.”, the boy continued.

“Okay”, said Lucy quietly as she stood up and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her robes.

She collected her things and started to walk past the boy.

“Wait a minute!”, said the boy as soon as Lucy walked past him. Lucy looked up at him. His stern face was no longer stern, but confused and somewhat sympathetic. “Why are you crying?”, he asked curiously.

Lucy sniffed again as she looked down at their feet. “I have a paper due tomorrow on the properties of the Living Death Draught and its potion ingredients, but I can’t right well. I’ll never finish on time.”, said Lucy tearily.

There was a pause.

“An easy fix!”, said the boy with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone that made Lucy’s eyes jump up. “ _I_ wrote this essay in less than an hour when I was a first-year.” He continued, “I could help you with it if you like.”

Lucy grinned from ear to ear. “You will?”, she asked hopefully.

“Of course, I won’t _actually_ write it for you. That would be cheating. I’ll simply _guide you_ as you write it.”, he said.

“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!”, said Lucy a bit too loud for a library as she bounced on her toes happily.

“I’m Percy, by the way. Percy Weasley.”, said the boy. “And this is Scabbers”, he gestured to the rat perched on his shoulder.

“I’m Lucy”, said Lucy as they walked out of the library together.

He seemed bossy, but Lucy decided he was nice.

She and Percy Weasley returned to the Gryffindor common room and worked for an hour and half that night to complete Lucy’s essay. It took longer than Percy expected since Lucy had a bit of a hard time writing some of it completely on her own.

But, finally, the paper was finished and the two retired for bed.

The following day, at lunchtime, Lucy skipped merrily into the Great Hall. She spotted Percy intensely reading a textbook. She noticed he was alone. “Does he sit alone at meals too?”, she wondered.

Lucy slid down the table’s bench and gently bumped into Percy. “Guess who turned in her paper without Snape giving it ‘Dreadful’ at first glance?”, sung Lucy.

Percy grinned smugly, “Well, why don’t we celebrate this victory with a spot of lunch?”

Percy and Lucy, getting ready to tuck into lunch, was greeted by two more read-heads, both older than Percy. One was younger and heavily freckled, and the other, older, taller, and good-looking.

“Hello, Bill. Hello, Charlie.”, said Percy

“Hey, Perce. Who’s your friend?”, said the younger, heavily freckled boy.

**So, Whaddya think? Should I keep going? I’ll explain Lucy’s American origin in the next chapter. I PROMISE it’ll make sense then. Also, in case you didn’t know, the first group of students she met on the train were Slytherins (green-trimmed robes) and the second group were Ravenclaws (blue-trimmed). Yes, Percy has glasses in my story. For some reason, he does not in the movies. His personality in this chapter strongly reminds me of first-year Hermione. Also, I’m guessing at this point in time, Charlie is a fourth-year or fifth-year and Bill is probably in his sixth or seventh. Fred, George, and Ron are still too young to come to Hogwarts.**


End file.
